onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hina
| jva = Tomoko Naka | 4kids eva = Kathleen Delaney | Funi eva = Jennifer Seman | age = 32 (debut) 34 (after timeskip) | birth = March 3 | dfbackcolor = 7D0552 | dftextcolor = B6CFF3 | dfname = Ori Ori no Mi | dfename = Bind-Bind Fruit (Viz); Cage-Cage Fruit (4Kids, FUNimation) | dfmeaning = Cage | dftype = Paramecia }} Captain Hina, also known as "Black Cage" Hina, is a Marine captain and a former classmate of Vice Admiral Smoker. Jango and Fullbody are currently her subordinates. Appearance Hina is a tall and slim woman with straight, waist-length pink hair that she wears in a middle part. She has dark brown eyes and wears red lipstick. She is sometimes seen smoking a cigarette. During her first appearance, she wore a burgundy-purple two piece suit over a white blouse, as well as dark brown shoes and a pair of dark gloves. Her second outfit consists of a purple shirt with a deep neckline and golden motifs on the front, matching long pants, and high-heeled shoes. She also sports a bead necklace around her neck and a pair of purple sunglasses either covering her eyes or on her forehead. As with most Marines, Hina often accompanies her outfit with a long white Marine jacket draped over her shoulders like a cape. As a child, she had the same haircut but with shorter hair. She wore a plain striped dress and shoes. She was depicted as keeping several pet birds in cages, in reference to her devil fruit. Gallery Personality Hina has a tendency to speak in the third person. It is normal for young children in Japan to refer to themselves by using their own names as a first-person pronoun (e.g., "Hina fail".) This is seen as cute. Aside from this habit, however, she does not make any effort to act cutely and usually appears very stoic. She has been shown to be a respectful and rational person, calmly admitting her loss after trying to capture Luffy. Relationships Marines Hina is a long-time friend of Vice Admiral Smoker, having joined the Marines at the same time he did. She has helped him escape from situations that could have gotten him fired. Jango and Fullbody tend to follow Hina around. She does not respond to their words of adoration, but she also seems to be rather forgiving of them when they goof off and dance, as they usually do. She took them in as subordinates in recognition of their (moderate) strength. Abilities and Powers Hina has proven to be quite perceptive, as she was able to see through Miss Goldenweek's, Mr. 5's, and Miss Valentine's disguises by looking at their wanted posters. She is a skilled unarmed combatant and was able, with the aid of her Devil Fruit, to beat Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, a powerful hand-to-hand fighter, in a one-on-one battle. Devil Fruit She has received the nickname "Hina the Black Cage" because of her Ori Ori no Mi ability, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows her to form restraints on people by swiping her limbs through them. She can let others pass through her body, leaving them trapped in a ring of iron. She can also extend her arms to form a cage which traps anyone who interacts with its bars. Weapons Although she has not been shown wielding any weapons, Hina has at her disposal the . So far only the "Black Cage Corps: Black Spear Squadron" has been seen. History Past Years ago, she was at the Marine academy training alongside Smoker. While she was a shining example of a student, Smoker was a troublemaker and Hina had to bail him out on several occasions. Jango's Dance Paradise Recruiting Two Idiots Hina was first seen in Jango's mini-series when Jango and Fullbody spotted her and became her followers. Alabasta Saga Battle at Alabasta Hina was formally introduced in Alabasta when she attempted to capture the Straw Hats as they left the island. She broke her trademark warship formation after being tricked by Mr. 2's Mane Mane no Mi powers. Later, she had no choice but to give up chasing the Straw Hats after Luffy returned all the projectiles that were launched at him, damaging the warships. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Capturing Baroque Works She was next seen in the Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" mini-series capturing Miss Valentine. She was once again tricked by Mr. 2's Mane Mane no Mi powers when he disguised himself, this time as Mr. 3. As a result, Miss Valentine escaped her custody and several BW agents stole her ship, but she captured Mr. 2 and Mr. 3 in the end. Summit War Saga Gathering at Marineford When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Hina reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Mariejois. War at Marineford Three hours before Ace's execution, Hina was seen listening to Sengoku's speech about Ace's past. She later attacked Luffy, but he activated Gear Second and dodged her attempt to ensnare him, leaving her attacking her own allies. She silently admitted defeat to herself. At the end of the war, she was seen standing next to her fellow marines. One Piece Film: Z Hina attended a summit after former Admiral Zephyr, now leader of the Neo Marines, attacked a Marine base and stole the Dyna Stones. She was seen standing beside Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, silently listening as the others discussed the matter. Major Battles *Hina vs. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Hina vs. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (disguised as Monkey D. Luffy) *Marines and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and allies **Hina vs. Monkey D. Luffy Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece: Going Baseball *One Piece Grand Battle 3 *One Py Berry Match *One Piece: Dance Battle *One Piece Treasure Cruise Enemy Appearances *Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland *Dragon Dream! Support Appearances *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Dance Battle Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Pirates Carnival Trivia * Her birthday is March 3, a Japanese holiday called Hina-matsuri or Girls' Day (coinciding with her name). * In the 5th Japanese Fan Poll, Hina is ranked the 105th most popular character in One Piece. References Site Navigation ca:Hina de:Hina es:Hina fr:Hina it:Hina id:Hina Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Marine Captains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Smokers Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Alabasta Saga Antagonists Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Cover Story Introduction